Platinum Unlocking Merchant List
Hi there Platters! Xerria is coming to a town near you today to do her unlocking. Here is the list of items she can work on! Approved Lists The following merchants have given me permission to make their items fancier: *Tintrel (Towels - Tier 2) *Tiffidy (Handwraps - Can unlock once) **You slowly wrap your hands with cloth and then tie off the ends to form a secure binding. **You sniffle loudly and rub your cloth-wrapped hands under your nose which squeaks oddly as the cartilage moves back and forth. **You run your cloth-wrapped hands through your deep black hair, momentarily drawing your shaven head tresses from your violet eyes. **You briskly rub your cloth-wrapped hands across your face in an attempt to clean it but only end up smearing the dirt around. **You toss your hands in the air in exasperation, the loose ends of your wrappings flapping in the breeze your motion creates. **You tug your cloth hand-wrappings into place around your fingers. **You carefully loosen the bindings on each of your handwraps and they easily unravel into your waiting hands. **You hold out your hand and display the dirty palm of your cloth-wrapped hand. Tapping the palm, you jut your lower lip forward in a pout and silently beg for a hand-out. **You hold out your hand and display the dirty palm of your cloth-wrapped hand. Tapping the palm with your free hand, you turn pleading eyes towards YYYYY. *Tiffidy (Robes) *Joola (Clothing) *Ziethsmet (Lockets - Can unlock once) *Zoece (Crystal Balls - Custom answer) *Zanthie (Gowns - Tier 2) *Leanney (Jackets - Tier 2) *Vahmyr (Bandoliers - Can unlock once) *Valinda (Jackets, skirts/gowns - Tier 2) *Gizwizit (Anfelt scripts - Tier 2) *Theammer (Weapons) In addition, I can also fancify the following items: *Metallic gowns *Jewelry boxes (Tier 2) *Hilted weapons *Mourner's flowers *Hair baubles (Can unlock once) *Gambling kits (Can unlock once) *Climate wear (Can unlock once) *Morphing Containers *Cravats *Prayerbooks *Talking Mirrors (unlock only, no custom messages) *Label Boxes *Casting Gloves *Pelt Bags (Tier 1) *Wand Staves *Cat's Cradle strings *Yo-yos *TWC Weapons The following merchants have offered limited services per month/year. I will put a SOLD OUT next to the item on my list if I have reached my limit! *Tintrel (Towels - Tier 3) *Leanney (Jackets - Full unlock) *Peretta (Gowns - Tier 2) *Duplicity (Cloaks - Tier 2) *Dual weapon displaying harnesses **"Can unlock once" means "once past the off-the-shelf version." So, if your item is already unlocked I cannot unlock it more. Each person can get two unlockings, but only one can be a limited script. Additionally, for items where I offer a "full unlock," if it would take two unlockings to bring your item to fully unlocked, it will take both of your slots to do so. Or, where applicable, if you're going from Tier 1 to Tier 3, it will take both of your slots to do so. List of unlockables with pending permissions: The following are currently unavailable for unlocking through Xerria's services. She has them on her list, though, and is tracking down permits! *instrument slings/waist-chains/harnesses *xojium *amulet holders (new style, hot/cold) *dagger hiding dress *Iasha weapons *splitting weapons *juggling balls *scrying bowls *censers *mood flaring weapons *stance scripted weapons *siolan dagger